Guardians
by Draga128
Summary: What if instead of Sam Witwicky, 5 teenage girls meet the autobots instead. Would their be love or would everything fall apart.
1. Chapter 1: A new but old car

Chapter 1: The new but old car _'Thinking' _ "Talking"

Brittany's POV:

I glance at the clock, _'5 minutes till I'm out of this hell hole.' _I look down and concentrate on my song lyrics for the time being. My attention was quickly drawn from my song when the teacher mentions my sister's name. "Okay, Lea Witwicky, you're up."

I watch my twin get up and walk to the front of the class. "For my genealogy report I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle. Which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf. So that's the story."

She takes the stuff from her bag out and places them on the table. "Here we have some of the basic interments and tools used by 19th century sailors. This is the quadrant, which helps them find the time. This is the sextant," The class giggles.

'_Wow...' _I thought, but Lea continued on as if nothing happened. "This helps them figure out where they are on a map. These are pretty are pretty cool, these are my grandfathers glasses; they've seen many cool things. Unfortunately, my grandfather, the genius that he was, ended up going blind and crazy, in a psychiatric ward. Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered. But no one could prove what he said. My grandfather spent the rest of his life in the psychiatric ward until he died because of prostate cancer 6 years later."

She smiles at the class and sits down. "Good job," the teacher tells Lea. The bell rings. "Have a good weekend class."

I grab all my books and walk over to Lea, "Go wait with dad; I need to get my grade." "Aight," I leave the building and get into our family car. "Where's your sister?" Dad asks me, "Inside, gettin her grade."

The door opens, I watch my younger sisters climb into the vehicle. Sammy crawls into the middle and Elle sits in the seat beside the door. Fury walks around and sits on the other side. "So?" Sammy asks, "Lea's inside gettin her grade." She nods. A few minutes later the door beside me opens, "Scoot." Lea tells me. I move over into the middle seat. Lea sits down and buckles up.

I stare at Lea in anticipation. "A+" I smile, "We get a car now, right dad?" "Your good." He tells us. I let out a whoop as dad pulls out of the school parking lot. "No fair! Why do they get a car?" Sammy wines, "Because they are 18, when you turn 18 you can get your own car, okay?" Sammy just pouts. I smile, "Were gettin a car!" I yell.

A few minutes later we pull into a car dealership. "Dad! You said half-a-car, not half-a-piece-of-crap!" I yell at him while staring at the rust buckets they consider cars. Lea nods beside me. Dad just rolls his eyes.

We all wonder off looking at different cars while dad talks the manager. "Hey!" Sammy calls after a few minutes of looking. "Lea, Brittany, how about this one?"

We all walk over to Sammy. She was staring at a 1977 Chevrolet Camero. "Hey, this ain't bad." I say to myself running my hand over the hood. We were all checking out the car when Sammy giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask. "Look," she says while pointing at something inside the car. Hanging from the mirror was an air freshener shaped as a bee, and on the bottom it says, 'Bee-otch.' I giggle along with Sammy.

"I'm going to call him Bee!" Sammy suddenly announced. I smirk, "Someone loves Brittany and Lea's car" Fury said in a sing song voice. Sammy blushes. I laugh along with Fury. "Leave her alone," Elle says to us in a stern voice. "Yes mom." I tell her. She glares at me and turns towards Lea.

Dad walks over with a man trailing behind him. "Found something?" Dad asks. "Yea, the Camero." I told him. "How much?" Dad asks the man who is obviously the manager.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job, 5 grand!" "Well take is!" I said. We walk up to the front counter, Dad hands the manager 2 grand, then me and Lea pull out the other 3 grand leaving us with 1 grand.

I smile and grab the keys. Sammy pipes up, "I'm going with Lea and Brittany!" Dad nods and heads toward the car with Elle and Fury in tow. Let's go!" We run to the vehicle. I get into the driver's seat, Lea sits in the passenger seat and Sammy sits in the back.

"Everyone ready?" Both Lea and Sammy nod. I put the key in the ignition and we drive on out of the dealership.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sign

Chapter 1: A Sign? _'Thinking' _ "Talking"

Brittany's POV:

"Hey Chloe, want your pain pills?" I ask our dog, Chloe was a pure white bichon puppy only 11 months old, but unfortunately she has a broken leg because of someone _(hint hint Fury)_ and their attitude.

"Be careful, last time we gave her some she pissed all over the floor." I laugh at the memory. "That's all fo' today, crack head." Lea giggles at my nickname for Chloe. I grab my pack and grab my lyrics book.

"Still working on that song, are you?" Lea asks me. "Yea, I'm almost done now." For a few minutes there was silence, I was working on my song and Lea was reading a book on literature.

Suddenly our door burst open. "Want to go for a ride!" Sammy practically screams at us. "Please, please, please!" "Fine!" I tell her, "Only if ya shut up." "Yay!" she yells and runs out of the room.

I share a glance at Lea and see her shaking her head. Lea puts her book down and grabs the keys. "Come on, the longer we wait, the more impatient she will get." "True dat," I told her.

We walk outside to our car to see Sammy practically bouncing in the back seat. "Come on." She snaps. I laugh and get into the passenger seat. Lea turns on the vehicle and backs out. "So, where to?" She asks. "Anywhere!" Sammy and I yell. Lea just laughs and drives off.

The rest of the day we spend driving around, flashing off our new car to everyone we knew and before we realized, it was already 10:30 pm. I glance into the back and notice that Sammy was sleeping. I smile softly.

A few minutes later we pull into the driveway. I get up and pull the seat forward. "Sammy, wake up, we need to get inside." I tell her as I shake her lightly. "Mmm... where are we?" She mumbles, "We're at home, silly." I tell her.

She yawns and climbs out and I shut the door behind her. She pats the hood of the car, "Night Bee," She says half asleep. I smirk, _'something to tease her about in the morning.'_ I grab Sammy's hand and lead her inside and up to her room. "Night Sammy." "G'night Brittany." She says before closing her door.

I smile and head to the room I share with Lea. I walk in and see her already tucked away under the covers. I change into my favourite pj's and crawl into bed. "Night Brit," Lea says, "Night Lea." I say before falling into darkness. Little did I know my sisters and my life was going to change, dramatically.

I wake up to Lea telling me to get my ass out of bed. "What? What's going on?" I said while climbing out of bed and finding a pair of socks. "Someone is stealing our car!" "WHAT?" I shout. She nods and runs out of the room, with me a few feet behind her.

We run outside and see our car about a block down the street. "Dad, call the cops!" Lea yells before we grab our bikes and follow our car down the street. We follow our car until we lose it behind a train. After the train leaves we get off our bikes and follow the car tracks on foot.

The tracks lead into some type of junkyard. When I look over broken fence I almost faint. Inside the junkyard was around an 18ft tall robot thing. "What-the-hell!" I yell/whisper to Lea. "I don't know..." We watch him flash some sort of symbol into the sky.

I get up slowly and move around the fence, trying to get a closer look. "What are you doing?" Lea hisses. "I want a closer look." She sighs but follows. We get about 7ft before I notice the 2 guard dogs. I freeze on the spot.

Lea almost runs into me but stops at the last second. "Why did you st-!" That' when she noticed the dogs. The growl and run towards us. I grab Lea's arm and run. "Nice doggies!" I said trying to get them to calm down.

We run into an old abandoned shed type thing, trying to get away from the dogs. We jump on the stack of crates that just happens to be stationed in the middle of the shed. The dogs run around the crates trying to bite us.

Suddenly our car crashes through the wall and scares the dogs away but I notice something else that scares me even more. "Lea, there's no one driving the car." I point out. Lea notices too and throws down the keys. "Please don't kill us, here have the keys."

We jump off the crate and run out of the shed the same way we ran in. Outside I notice a police car. "Yo! Over here!" I yell to the feds. They pull up and step out with their guns out and ready." "Put your hands up!" The first cop says. "But he's in the building!" I said, getting angry with the fact that they were treating Lea and me like thieves.

"Shut up and put your hands behind your heads!" Cop one yells. I was about to argue back but I notice the look Lea was giving me and I did what they told me to do. The second cop puts his gun away and handcuffs us. They stuff us into the back of their car and took us to the station.

Finally morning rolls along and they finally call our parents to tell them that we are in custody. I smile, I could practically see mom running around, fuming about how her two oldest kids were in jail.

A few minutes later Lea and I were sitting in front of a fed with my dad beside us. "So what are you two rolling?" He asks after interrogating us for the last hour asking us about why we were out so late. I raise an eyebrow. "I don't do drugs." Lea nods beside me. "What are these?" He grabs Chloe's pain pills. "Found them in your pocket, Chloe. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Chloe?"

I snicker. "Those are our dog's pain pills." Lea tells the fed. "Yea, a little bichon." Dad said, indicating how small she was with his hands. After another hour of stupid questions from the fed we finally made our way home. _'Something big is about to happen, and I have a feeling it has to do with that robot we saw back at the junkyard.'_ I thought to myself as I stare out the window at the passing houses. _'I wonder what it could be...'_


	3. Chapter 3: Black and yellow

Chapter 3: Back and Yellow _'Thinking' _ "Talking"

Brittany's POV:

"Bye girls, be good and if you go out be home by 11." Dad yells as he leaves for work. "Okay," Elle shouts before the door closes. Suddenly Elle, Fury and Sammy focus onto Lea and I.

"What?" I ask. "Okay, what happened last night?" Sammy asks us. "Because this morning I look outside to see Bee gone and Dad telling us that you two are in jail."

"Stupid feds," I mumble. "Okay here's what happened." Then I proceeded to tell them about the robot in the junkyard. They stare at me and Lea when we finish telling the story. "Wow..." is all Sammy said. The other two don't say a thing.

After a few moments of silence Elle gets up to do the dishes, Fury goes back to working on her gun and Sammy simply stares outside. I share a look with Lea and walk upstairs to grab my bag full of my songs.

When I come back down with my bag Lea is in hysterics. "What's going on?" I ask, watching Lea in amusement. "Satins Camero is stalking us! Look outside!" I look outside and sure enough, on our front lawn, a certain yellow Camero was resting.

My eyes widen and I grab Sammy who was staring at the car with a bemused look. We all run outside. Lea and I grab our roller blades while the other girls grab their bikes and we get the hell out of there.

We rode throughout the town with our car trailing us until we lose it in an abandoned parking lot. "I think we lost the car." Fury wheezes out. I nod. I look up when I hear a siren from a cop car. _'Great the feds again,'_ I thought.

"Thank god your here!" Elle exclaims. We leave our bikes and roller blades near the car we hid behind as we start to walk to the fed. "Okay, listen, we have been chased by our car, and we just finally lost it so can you do something?" Lea asks. The fed doesn't come out, instead he revs his engine. I raise an eyebrow at his weird behaviour.

"Hello? Did you even listen to her?" Fury says while pounding a fist on the hood. The fed suddenly jerks forward throwing Fury to the ground. "Hey!" I cry and run to Fury's side. The others start towards us but stop when these weird things came out of the head lights.

We all freeze when it does something and scan us. The things pull back and I grab Fury and help her stand up. The feds car suddenly starts to transform. We all stare at it wide eyed until Sammy yells at us to get our asses moving.

I turn around and run away with Fury clinging to my hand. "Sammy!" I yell when I see her gets thrown onto a car and the robot bends over her. "We got to do something!" I tell Fury. I look over and see Lea and Elle close to the exit.

"Hey! Robocop! Over here!" Fury brings out her gun and shoots the black robot in the eye... err... thing. It roars in pain, just enough time for Sammy to get off the car before the robot smashes it.

Fury and I run over to her. "Are yo ok?" I ask her. "Yea..." she answers, trying to catch her breath. I look behind us and see the robot chasing us, catching up with every step. "Shit, shit, shit!" I yell. "Brittany, this is no time for swearing!" Lea tells me as we exit. "Guys, here comes the Robocop!" Elle says looking behind her but ends up tripping. "ELLE!"

We all run to her and the robot is practically on top of us. Suddenly our car speeds into the lot and hits the Robocop in the knees. Then it drives over and opens the passenger door for us. We all dive inside. Lea and I in the front while Fury, Elle and Sammy in the back.

Our car drives out of the lot. I look behind us to see the Robocop transforms down into a cop car and speeds after us. "Go, go, go, go!" Sammy yells from the back. "Were gonna die! Were gonna die!" Elle yells after the car speeds down a sharp turn.

"No, no we won't!" Lea tells her. "He's a kick ass driver!" Sammy yells. Suddenly we crash through a window. "Were gonna die!" Lea yells from beside me.

The car pulls into an old gold mine. The car parks and turns off. "We're locked in." Lea says while pulling on the locks. "At least we ditched the monster." Sammy points put. We all become quiet when the fed car drives in front of us.

Our car turns on and drives by the fed car. Our car does a u-turn but in the middle it opens the door and we all are thrown out. We look up and watch our car transform into the robot we saw in the junkyard. "It's the same robot." I said looking at Lea who held the same surprised look as I do.

I fed car speeds toward our car, transforms and tackles our car. We run for cover while the two robots battle it out. After a few tense minutes everything becomes quiet. I glance at the area where the robots were fighting and see our car standing there with its hands on its hips.

We walk towards him. _'Oh my god... I have a weird feeling.'_ I thought to myself as we walk towards our car. _'Something good is about to happen.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Autobots

Chapter 4: Meeting the Autobots _'Thinking' _ "Talking" _**"Broadcasting/Lyrics"**_

Brittany's POV:

"What is it?" Fury asks no one in particular. "A robot." I told her. "I know that!" she snaps at me. I smirk, "Then why did you ask?" She just glares at me. "But, you know, it's like a super advanced robot, something I've never seen before." She tells me. I nod.

Sammy starts to walk towards the robot. "What are you doing?" Lea hisses. "I don't think he wants to hurt us, he would have done it already." I nod, agreeing with her. "Besides, I think he wants something from us." She adds.

"What?" Elle asks. "The other one was talking about glasses when he knocked me onto the car." "Really?" Lea asks astonished. Sammy nods. I look towards the robot, "Can you talk?" I ask him.

"_**XM Satellite radio- broadcast digital cable- broadcasting system."**_ He says. "So you talk through the radio?" Sammy asks. _**"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful."**_ He says while clapping. Sammy blushes when he calls her beautiful. I snicker.

"So, what was that last night?" I ask him. _**"Message from star flight- brings down visitors from heaven."**_ "Bring down visitors from heaven? Are you and alien or something?" Elle asks him. He nods and transforms back into our car.

Sammy and I climb in without a moment's hesitation, but the other three didn't move. "Come on!" Sammy says from the back." Lea sighs and gets into the passenger seat. The other two crawl into the back.

"This car's a pretty good driver." I finally say after ten minutes of silence. The girls nod. "Know what I don't get," Fury states. "Why is he supposed to be this super advanced robot, then why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camero?"

He stops instantly and opens the door forcing us out. Sammy was about to exit the car when the doors slam, and he drives away with a bewildered Sammy in the back. "Great! Thanks a lot Fury, our car just drove away with our sister!" Elle snaps, obviously angry with her.

We are all staring at each other, wondering what we should do next, when we hear a car horn. A 2009 Chevrolet Camero was parked beside us. "Wow..." was all Fury could say about his new look. I see Sammy giggling in the back, _'probably from the shocked look on our faces.'_ I thought to myself as I climb into the front, the other girls right behind me.

He took us to an alley in the abandoned part of town. He opens the door and we all climb out. I hear a truck horn go off and look at the other side of the alley. A Peterbuilt 379 Semi truck is driving through the mist towards us. My attention was brought to the other side when a siren went off. A GMC Top truck Pickup, a Search and Rescue Hummer and a 2009 Pontiac Solstice.

I watch the Semi stop in front of us and start to transform. I watch him transform in awe. When he was finished he stood at an intimidating 28ft. He kneels down so that he is eye level with us.

"Are you the great, great granddaughters of Archibald Witwicky?" He asks. "Yea..." Lea says a bit dazed. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," He says to us calmly. "But you can call us Autobots for short." Said the Search and Rescue bot. "Autobots..." I mumble to myself, not believing what was happening.

"Would you please introduce yourselves?" Optimus asks. Lea nods. "My name is Lea Witwicky; I'm the eldest which makes me feel responsible for my younger sisters. I like to read and I like to write." Lea told the Autobots. _'Guess it's my turn.'_ I thought dryly.

"My names Brittany Witwicky, Lea is my older twin sister. I like music and I like writing music. I also dance and sing." I notice the silver one watch me with curiosity. Fury clears her throat, "I'm Fury Witwicky, I'm a year younger than those two," She said while pointing at Lea and I. "I really like building and shooting guns." I watch the big black bot give her a glance before looking back at his weapon.

"I'm Elle Witwicky and Fury is my twin sister. I am really into science and medication, and I am probably the most mature out of all of us." Fury snorts at this but shuts up when she notices Elle's death glare. The Search and Rescue Hummer gives her a cool glance. I snicker. "Sammy Witwicky." Sammy chirps while raising her hand. "I'm the youngest and I really like to draw."

An idea forms into my head. "Hey Sammy," I say. She looks at me. "Do you think our car is still cute?" I ask her with a smirk. She ducks her head, blushing. Fury snickers at her reaction. Optimus clears his throat from behind me. I turn around and look up. He was staring at us with an amused expression.

"I would like to introduce you to my team." Optimus states, "What's crackin' little bitches?" Said the silver one I noticed staring at me earlier. He does a back flip and sticks the landing. _'Super Cool,'_ was all I could think of. "My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus tells us. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said and then sits on a car.

I smile, "I like him." I whisper to Lea. I think he heard me because he looks at me and smiles. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said indicating the big black bot. His weapons come out and he points them at us. "You feeling lucky punks?" He asks us. I glance at Fury and see her practically drooling over his weapons. "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus says. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my canons." Ironhide states while putting his weapons away.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet sniffs the air. "It seems the youngest has a few broken ribs." "WHAT?" Elle yells and turns to face Sammy who was looking down, guilty. "Why didn't you tell us?" Elle asks. "I didn't want you to worry..." Sammy says lightly. Elle shakes her head and mumbles something about needing to speak up.

"Are you in pain?" Elle finally asks. Sammy shakes her head, Elle gives her the look. "Okay, maybe just a little." She mumbles. Elle looks up to Ratchet. "Can you do anything to help the pain?" Ratchet nods, a light shines from the side of his head and it scans Sammy.

She giggles; he looks at Elle, "She should feel no more pain for the time being." "Thank you." Elle says and looks at Sammy. "How do you feel?" "A thousand times better!" Sammy says happily. There were a few chuckles from the Autobots.

"Our scout, Bumblebee." Sammy giggles, "What?" I ask. "Bee." She simply says. I roll my eyes at her immatureness. _**"Check on the rep. Yep, second to none."**_ Bumblebee says. "Bumblebee's vocal cords were damaged in battle... I'm still working on them." Ratchet tells us. I notice Sammy giving Bee a sad look.

"If you would like, you can choose a guardian." Optimus says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Your guardian is responsible to keep you safe in case it is needed. It's a lot easier to assign one girl to one Autobot." We all nod.

"I want Bee!" Sammy says before I could even open my mouth. She runs over and hugs his leg. Fury snickers at her and the Autobots chuckle, "Arighty then, I guess I choose... Ironhide." Fury says before walking over. "Can I take another look at your cannons?" Ironhide shrugs, "Why not." They start talking about weapons and stuff.

I look around at the Autobots left, _'Optimus... Too serious for my taste. Ratchet... He looks like a grumpy old man and Elle is better suited for him. Jazz...?'_ I thought. "Can I have Jazz?" I ask. Jazz grins, "I don't see why not, little lady." I smile and walk over to him.

"So you like music?" Jazz asks me. I nod, "I'm trying to write my own song, but so far it hasn't come along very good." "Well I can't wait for it to be finished. Ya gotta sing it for me when it's finished, understand?" I smile and nod. I look over and see that Ratchet was Elle's guardian and Optimus was Lea's.

"Why are you here?" Elle asks. The atmosphere turns grave. _'Why are they here?'_ I wonder.


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason and Men in Black

Chapter 5: The reason and men in Black

_'Thinking' _ "Talking" _**"Broadcasting/Lyrics"**_

Brittany's POV:

We all stare at Optimus for a few minutes before he finally answers Elle's question. "We are here looking for the allspark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" I ask, confused. Optimus taps the side of his head/helmet and suddenly were standing in the middle of what I think is Cybertron.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire." Optimus tells us. "Peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather," Sammy breaths. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Your grandfather accidently activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on earth imprinted into his glasses."

"How do you know about the glasses?" Lea asks. "E-bay" Optimus answers. I roll my eyes, "Of course" I mumble to myself. Jazz smirks at my comment.

"If the Decepticons find the allspark, they will use its powers to transform earth's technology and build a new army." Ratchet tells us, Elle stares up at him concerned.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Girls, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus stands and the Autobots stare down at us.

"I feel so small..." Jazz, Ironhide and Bee snicker. I quickly look at Lea, avoiding there gaze. "You had the glasses last." She nods, deep in thought.

Slowly we all get into our guardians and drive home. We arrive in our back alley a short time later. We all get out and Lea turns towards the Autobots. "Stay here."  
>She told them and we took off running to our house.<p>

Once inside Lea runs into our room and searches for her backpack. I run after her and help her look. After a few minutes of looking I remember something.

"Hey Lea, didn't you leave your backpack on the counter downstairs?" She looks at me before running downstairs. I quickly follow.

I run into the kitchen and see Lea rummaging through her bag. She quickly takes the glasses out and runs to the back door. A knock on our door stops us dead.

Dad opens the door and there stood a creepy man in a black suite. "Ronald Wickity?" The man asks. "It's Witwicky," Dad insanely corrected him. "Who are you?"

"Were the government, Sector 7." He said while showing Dad his badge. "Never heard of it," Dad told him. "Never will." The man snaps back. "Your daughters are the great granddaughters of Archibald Wickity, are they not?"

"It's WITWICKY!" Dad said getting annoyed. "May I enter the premises, sir?" The man asks before walking past Dad. Elle, Fury and Sammy came into the room after hearing dad yell.

"Ron," Mom said while looking out the windows. "There's guy's all over the front yard." The man ignored mom and walks over to where we stand.

"How are you doing girls?" He asks, "Your names Lea, Brittany, Fury, Elle and Samantha?" "Yea..." Lea says cautiously.

"I need you all to come with us." "What?" I half asked half yelled. "Way out of line!" dad says while stepping in front of us, mom did the same thing.

"Sir, I am asking... politely." The creep told dad. "You're not taking my daughters. I'm gonna call the cops, because there is something fishy going on here." Dad told the creep.

"Say, there is something fishy about you, your daughters and your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Lea and I glance at each other. I hear Sammy whimper behind me and grab my arm, a little too tightly for my liking but I didn't care right now.

"What operation?" Dad asks, totally confused now. "That is what we are trying to find out." The creep told dad. Another man in black walks up to the creep and says something in a whisper. The creep's eyes widen before turning to us.

"Girls, step forward." The creep said, referring to me and Lea. We take a step forward. The creep takes a gun type thing and aims it at us. It starts to beep. The creep stares at it.

"Tag them and bag them!" He suddenly yells out and the men swarm us putting us in cuffs. They drag us outside and throw us in a van.

Sammy, Elle and Fury are shoved to the back and Lea and I are practically thrown into the middle seats.

The creep sits in the passenger seat and we head out to where ever they are taking us. It was quiet for the first 5 minutes of the ride before the creep turns to us.

"So, HotChicks5, that is your e-bay username, right?" The creep asks us. I smile because I was the one who came up with the username. "Yea..." Lea says.

"Last night, at the station you told the officers that your car was stolen. Enlighten me." The creep said while smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Here's what happened." Lea told the man. "Our car had been stolen." "Really?" the creep said sarcastically. "From us, from our home, but it's fine now because its back, it came back."

Elle picked up the mistake in Lea's words and tries to fix it. "Well not by its self," She said. Sammy nods, "Because cars don't do that, because that would be crazy." We all start laughing like crazy, but you could tell it was faked.

"So, what do you kids know about aliens?" the creep said and stops laughing. "Like a Martian? Like what? E.T.?" Fury says while mocking the question. "It's an urban legend." Lea says.

"Well actually," Elle starts, we all look at her wide eyed. "An alien is considered a person being in a foreign country where he or she has not been state registered." My eye twitched, _'Stupid Elle and her smart brain.'_ The creep stares at her for a moment before pulling out his badge.

"You see this?" He says while showing us his badge. "This is like a 'do-what-ever-I-want-to-do-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you all up..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Forever!"

I was suddenly really annoyed with the creep. "Don't listen to him guys, he's just pissy cause he's gotta get back to prowlin' the mall." I sneer.

"You do not test me. I could lock you up, easily." I just glare at him before my attention was drawn to a beeping noise. Suddenly we hit something and I smirk, knowing what is happening. _'Now it's time for us to ask the questions."_


End file.
